


You Don’t Kiss Men

by MortalRemedy



Series: Devil’s Backbone [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Bisexual Arthur Morgan, Dry Humping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Cowboys, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight hurt and comfort, no major spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalRemedy/pseuds/MortalRemedy
Summary: Kieran and Arthur steal a moment away from the gang at Shady Belle, and in the heat of the moment, Kieran kisses Arthur - which is something he has learned that you Just Do Not Do.





	You Don’t Kiss Men

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place in my AU where everything is great and nothing hurts. Just gay cowboys. Like, really gay. 
> 
> Take place sometime during chapter four, 
> 
> Also I’ve not finished chapter four, and pretty much stopped playing after the mission ‘Horseman, Apocalypses,’ so please be mindful of spoilers for future chapters, not only for me but for other readers who happen to comment. Thanks! 
> 
> Also a heartfelt thank you to my editor, Simon (ArgylexLace), for helping me with everything with this story and the AU series it’s part of.

Kieran gasped as he was pressed into the thin mattress of Arthur’s bed, his cheeks warm as the older male slid between his thighs, the two of them fitting together just like two matching puzzle pieces. His mouth grew dry as the outlaw leaned in close, Arthur’s lips and scruff kissing lightly at his neck as Kieran looked up at the rotting ceiling of the small, dingy room, feeling his pulse quicken in his throat. He pressed a hand to Arthur’s back, holding him close.

“W-what about the others?” Kieran asked softly, shivering as he felt Arthur’s hand slide under his shirt and up along his side, the calloused pads of Arthur’s fingers snagging against his long johns. God, how he wanted to feel those fingers on his skin.

“Trust me, when they’re partying like this, they ain’t even gonna know we’re gone,” Arthur’s gruff voice assured him, and Kieran relaxed ever so slightly into the bed.

He remembered just how everyone’s attention was focused on singing and drinking when Sean returned to camp. How he had sat back behind Pearson’s wagon with his own whiskey and watched the camp celebrate, unsure whether he’d be welcome to join in with the singing and merriment since he himself was still seen as an untrustworthy stranger. He remembered how Arthur came over to sit with him, remembered the smell of alcohol on the man’s breath as they talked, the heat of Arthur’s hand as he pressed it against his thigh and how his heart fluttered against his ribs.

He gasped as Arthur nipped at his neck, drawing him out of his thoughts. He rocked up against the outlaw, his face flushing bright red as his arousal grew.

“God, yes,” he breathed, his fingers fisting in the fabric of Arthur’s black duster as he pulled him in close. He’d be embarrassed if anyone else heard him like this, mewling with need at Arthur’s simple teasing, sounding like a cheap whore. But he couldn’t help it, he loved the way that this man made him feel, despite the noises that came out of his mouth whenever Arthur startled him.

He tried to bite back the small whine that fell past his lips as Arthur shifted, feeling the chill as Arthur’s hand left his side.

“How’s ‘bout we get you out of that,” Arthur murmured as he nodded at Kieran’s clothes. Kieran’s face grew hot, drawing a soft chuckle from Arthur, before he nodded.

“Y-yes please,” he breathed, and moved his hands to work at the buttons of his own shirt, only to have Arthur shoo them away.

“No, let me.” He smiled as he began to slowly unbutton Kieran’s clothes. Kieran let out a small, almost nervous sigh as he watched Arthur’s fingers work, feeling each touch as the older male purposefully brushed his fingers against his chest. The corner of Arthur’s mouth twitched up each time Kieran shivered with need below him.

That smile alone was enough to drive him mad, but coupled with the other's teasing touches, he impulsively hooked a hand behind Arthur’s head and pulled him down for a quick, needy kiss. It was only when Arthur stilled above him that Kieran worried he’d crossed an unspoken line. He pulled back, face flushed bright red as he sputtered in embarrassment.

“Ah geez, I’m sorry, I- I shouldn't have- I didn't mean-“ he breathed, drawing his shoulders up as he looked over toward the wall, training his now burning eyes on anything that wasn’t the gruff outlaw above him.

' _God_ _what_ _a_ _fuck_ _up_ _I_ _am_ ,' Kieran thought, knowing that he’d more than likely just ruined one of the best things that had happened to him in a long while. Fooling around was one thing, but you don’t just kiss another man. His hand remained pressed against the back of Arthur’s head, worried that if he let go that everything would truly be lost.

“ ‘ey, Kieran.” Arthur’s voice was soft above him, and it took everything for Kieran to not let any tears fall, to hold himself together beneath the older male. It was only after he flinched away from the touch of calloused fingers upon his jaw that Arthur spoke.

“Kieran, did you... did you really not mean it?” he asked, and Kieran’s head turned, blurry eyes looking into Arthur’s own for a split second as the other's tone of voice tugged at his heartstrings.

“I- no! I mean- I mean, yeah, I did, but... Jesus...” he began, unable to hold the older male's gaze as Arthur eyed him critically. “Look, I know that- two guys just don’t-“ Kieran whimpered, stumbling over his thoughts as Arthur slowly cupped the side of his face, staring intently at a spot on the wall as he pressed his cheek into the outlaw’s calloused hand.

“Kieran. Kieran, would ya look at me... please,” came Arthur’s voice and the smaller male flinched, hiccuping before looking into his outlaw's eyes. He tried to ignore the shame welling in his chest as he blinked, the build up of tears finally falling as he watched Arthur’s face soften as he shushed him.

“Hey... hey, don’t cry, Kieran,” Arthur breathed softly, leaning down and pressing his lips to Kieran’s forehead. Kieran’s breath hitched as Arthur shifted, gently kissing a tear-streaked cheek before moving to Kieran’s mouth, slow and deliberate.

Kieran’s heart thudded hard against his chest as they kissed, their lips slowly moving together, a small breathy sound of pure happiness slipping between them. His fingers tangled themselves in Arthur’s soft, light brown hair as he tugged him closer, his heart skipping a beat as Arthur let out a moan against his lips.

“Th- this is okay?” Kieran asked softly, lips still pressed against Arthur’s, unable and unwilling to pull away from the other man. He felt Arthur's grin and shivered as a chill of pleasure ran down his spine when Arthur let out a throaty chuckle.

“ ‘s more than okay,” he assured, before kissing Kieran again, deeper this time. His hands went back to touching the smaller male, leaving Kieran a shivering, needy mess.

He couldn’t remember exactly how it happened, but through all the needy kisses and touches, Kieran now lay bare on Arthur’s bed, watching Arthur as the outlaw stripped down. He swallowed thickly, his mouth dry as he saw Arthur’s exposed back and shifted against the thin bedding, his arousal twitching with interest against his stomach.

“So, uh,” Kieran began, clearing his throat gently as Arthur turned to look at him, dropping his clothes down onto his chest. His breath caught in his throat as he practically felt Arthur’s eyes looking over his exposed form, and he stuttered over his words. “I- have you ever, uh, I mean, I haven’t- aha!” Kieran inhaled sharply, his bent knees knocking together as Arthur moved close, running a hand up Kieran’s thigh and over his prominent hip bone.

“I’ve been with a lady, but I’ve not exactly... with another man,” Arthur admitted as he tapped two fingers against Kieran’s knee, and with a heavy blush on his cheeks and chest Kieran spread them wide to let Arthur slip between them once more. A shuddering gasp fell past both their lips as they pressed together, and their eyes locked as Kieran reached out to grasp Arthur’s shoulders.

Kieran moaned against Arthur’s lips as the older male leaned down to kiss him hungrily. He was convinced the outlaw could feel his heartbeat as their chests pressed flush together. Kieran inhaled sharply as he rocked up against Arthur, shaking slightly as pleasure coursed through his veins. When Arthur began to set a slow, steady pace, though, Kieran nearly lost his cool, slipping into a whimpering, needy mess as he hooked a leg around Arthur’s waist, holding him close.

“Arthur-“ he gasped, tilting his head back with a low moan as Arthur bit at his neck. He tried to focus on his breathing in an attempt to quiet his moans, afraid of drawing the camp's attention, and quickly bit at the meat of his hand to muffle a loud cry. Kieran listened to Arthur pant and grunt above him, his free hand running along the span of Arthur’s back, feeling his lover's muscles move at each stroke as they rocked together. His hand moved up Arthur’s back, up to tangle in the soft, feathery brown hair at the base of Arthur's neck before tugging. His breath hitched as he heard a deep moan fall past Arthur’s lips, and his outlaw buried his face into the crook of his lover's neck.

“Touch me,” Kieran gasped, his voice raspy from his cries as he reached out with his bitten hand to grasp at one of the hands Arthur had pressed into the sheets. “Please.” He took in a shaky breath as their hands moved, his clamped atop Arthur’s as his lover's calloused hand pressed against his thin side. Kieran shivered as Arthur’s hand ran up his side, bucking his hips up as those calloused fingers brushed across his sensitive skin. “Arthur,” he moaned, staring back up at the ceiling as they rocked together, listening to the old bed frame squeak under their combined weight. He didn’t want this to end, wanted to stay like this, protected by everything, with Arthur beside him.

Arthur's calloused thumb on his nipple startled him, and he inhaled sharply, letting out a cry of pleasure as he arched up against his lover, coming in thick strips over their bare stomachs. His chest heaved as he rode through his orgasm, clinging to Arthur as the older male rocked against him, listening to Arthur’s grunts and gasps. Kieran held Arthur close when he felt his hips stutter, coming with a gasp of Kieran's name. He kissed his outlaw slowly, lazy from exhaustion.

Kieran wanted nothing more than to stay like this, limbs tangled with his lover's as they held each other close and drifted to sleep. But he knew that he needed to get dressed and leave, or the others might become privy to their relationship. He swallowed thickly, fighting back the way his chest ached at the thought of leaving, until Arthur, now laying on his side, wrapped an arm around Kieran’s waist and pulled him close, pressing up against the smaller male.

“Stay with me. We’ll sneak out in the morning.”

And so he did.


End file.
